Life In Techno Colour
by Just-Soldier-On
Summary: A life is meant to be lived with nothing but happiness. But what if you can't be happy? What if your life requires challanges, obsticles to leap over? City upon city they travel, life upon life they live. Sisters till the end, eternal friends forever.
1. Prologue

Hey guys, so I am sure you will love this story just as much as I do. Me and Misaai are actually writing this together. I have not actually thought about doing this before with not only myself as a writer, but with another person, who is utterly wonderful. And I am sure you will love this story as much as me and Misaai do. So in the prolouge there are loose ends that have to be filled. But of course we will get to that further into the story. So enjoy.

* * *

"And the tears come streaming down your face  
When you lose something you can't replace  
When you love someone but it goes to waste  
Could it be worse?

Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you

And high up above or down below  
When you're too in love to let it go  
But if you never try you'll never know  
Just what you're worth

Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you"  
~Fix You~ Coldplay

Topaz's Point Of View

It was a normal day in both Forks and La Push. Rain was lightly falling amongst the surface, leaves dropping to the ground as fall had finally arrived. Fall, a season were nature gets ready to start new, where Children happily celebrate Halloween and families Thanksgiving. My sister and I have no comfort of these luxuries. We can always move cities and try to start a new life but the past always seems to catch up with us, somehow some way. We have no official family anymore, nor have we ever known the joy of Halloween with friends. We are the definition of 'loners'. We do not go to social gatherings; we do not go on shopping sprees or go to the hunting grounds to scoop out boys. We have almost no time for that, we never did have that chance at life.

What comes to your mind could be "Damn, your life just downright stinks" and you'd be right it does. But that was all about to change, it'd be an erupt stop. Neither I nor my sister had any clue what fate had in store for us.

"Welcome to La Push Wills" I said to my sister, my voice happily churning as I spoke to her, the sign I had mimicked as we drove past a sign said 'Welcome to La push' but as I said those words she smiled lightly at me and went back to looking out the window, taking in the environment around us. My gaze followed her as I looked around in awe as all the colours of nature blended together to make this memorizing scene, how the brown of the trees complemented the green all around. My senses automatically came to life; I could smell the salt water coming off the beach like waves. My sister and I looked at each before smiling, smiles of glee and joy. My hand seemed like they were controlling themself as I turned onto a road, parking in the dirt that over looked the beautiful, breathtaking beach. I smiled at my sister before talking; it was like breath that took nothing to say. "It's so pretty" my voice seemed to steer me into the direction of the beach, my feet as soft as a cloud, barely making any noise in the sand. "I guess we should wait to unpack, it's so mesmerizing out here" I mumbled, my eyes wide as I looked out in the distance,.  
"Let's go further" I yelled before running down the beach screaming and jumping doing flips and cartwheels, before finally sitting in the sand and watching the sun set beyond the horizon, laughing lightly Brook followed me, her eyes looking out into the sky, colours of the sun and the lightest blue blending together splashing orange yellows and pinks across the canvas we call a sky. That blue background melting and exploding with life. Her voice was soft, an edge to it as she spoke "Do you think we could stay here a little longer than a few months" I could see the longing in her eyes. "Depends" I mumbled "Is faith on our side this time or will it still be against us?" She turned to me, her eyes "I hope so Topaz, I really do hope so"

We watched the last of the horizon, the last splashes of colour. Our arms around each other as they world around us grew darker. I spoke the true words of a sister as I looked at her, my voice clear and sure. "I love you Willow. It wasn't your fault she died, you know?" I whispered. Neither of us liked to talk about her. Our mother. She was a subject that wasn't brought up enough, a subject that brought pain in our eye's, made tears fall. And mad our souls soar. Some people, they don't understand. I needed them to, I thought if people knew they'd understand. But sometimes, things are better left unsaid. Even if the only thing you want to do is shout it out to the world. "But it was" Willow managed to choke out. "It was my fault" and like that I watched as a tear travelled down..

And all I wanted to do was prove to her, that something like this was not her fault. It was a tragedy, a cold, heartless tragedy. Life is not school. If you fail in school you can always try again, but in reality you can't. You will die trying to make this place a better environment for those innocent people. But what if they aren't innocent? Does that mean we don't have to protect them?


	2. Stand by me

Hey thanks for the reviews for the previous chapter. Me and Misaai worked on this chapter together. It has been really fun working with her and we are happy to be able to keep updating for you :)

* * *

When the night has come  
And the land is dark  
And the moon is the only light we'll see  
No I won't be afraid, no I won't be afraid  
Just as long as you stand, stand by me

And darlin', darlin', stand by me, oh now now stand by me  
Stand by me, stand by me

If the sky that we look upon  
Should tumble and fall  
And the mountains should crumble to the sea  
I won't cry, I won't cry, no I won't shed a tear  
Just as long as you stand, stand by me

"Stand By Me" Ben E King

* * *

The last shred of hope was lingering in the air, this tiny town seemed to have a slight aura around it, it gave me a good feeling that I just wished would stay. It felt safe, it felt right; and somehow I felt like I should be here. That everything would turn out right if I just stayed here. I wanted, to feel freedom, and not the fear of losing or giving up.

As we made our way back to the car to go to our new home I felt the eyes of my sister on my face. I looked over and we smiled at each other. She looked away in thought like always. The dreamer, but I knew ever since both our fathers had left, her dreams for herself had been interrupted. She made her life goal to make our mother and I happy and now that our mother was gone I knew she'll go through what ever ring of fire to make sure I ended up happy. I looked up at the sky welcoming the first sight of the shiny twinkling lights called stars. Our mother now among them, she would always say things could only get better from here but what concerned me more was for whom. I took another glance at my sister. She means well but I'm afraid in the mist of trying to make sure my dreams come true she'll forget hers.

Sometimes, there were days I just felt like giving up. To allow myself to just walk out into the firing zone, to die there in the volatile fight that we would have to face almost every day. When I was little my mother would sing to me in the most pure hearted way that a mother could. She would sing to me Italian lyrics that I didn't even know what it meant, but that didn't matter to me, all that mattered was her and the way she sung it. It was the time that I loved to have with her. I can remember the song off by heart it went like this.

"Arriva un momento in ogni cuore,  
che vi faranno venire voglia a parte lontano dalla verità,  
La cullante di un sonno tranquillo,  
La tonalità di gara di salice  
Il blu degli occhi di topazio come il vetro, ma di più speciale,

Tu, saranno sempre insieme,  
per sempre tra le braccia di un uomo che ti amerà per sempre,  
A volte si perde lo slancio che vive dentro il tuo cuore,  
Ma l'azzurro del cielo è l'orgoglio tengo per te,  
Il bagliore delle stelle è il bagliore di una madre.

Perché ho scelto di lasciar perdere tutto?  
Non era la paura di perdere voi due,  
E 'stata la paura di non è mai stato più vicino di quanto avrei dovuto.

Troverete il nascondendo la verità nei tuoi occhi,  
Potrai sentire il fuoco all'interno tue ossa,  
Vedrete il trucco che usano per spiare,

La non è altrove preferirei essere,  
di abbracciare le mie braccia".

"Hey, Wills. What're you thinking about?" Topaz asked, her eyes boring into mine, she looked like a goddess with her hair flowing the way it did.

"Do you remember the song mom used to sing to us, the lullaby she would sing to us before bed? It was in Italian, did you ever know what it meant?" I could tell by the way she looked down that this was a touchy subject for her, she hated speaking about her, she hated feeling the emotions that would come to her as soon as anyone mentioned her name.

"I only ever knew what the first sentence meant Willow. It meant 'There comes a time in every heart'. That's all I know. Why, did you want to know about that? Is it completely necessary to know it?"

I couldn't help but look down at my feet as I shook my head in a 'no' motion. "I was just curious Topaz, that's all. I- never mind" I tried to hide the tears that were coming on, trying to squeeze them on down so I wouldn't unleash them. To me, crying was a sign of vulnerability. It was a sign of your being weak. Mom would always tell me that it takes a strong person to cry. I never saw what she meant when she told me that. But I knew she was wise, wiser than most.

"Wills it's ok if you want to know..I'm sorry if I upset you" Topaz murmured in a low voice, her hand over mine. "It's just a subject I don't like to be in."

"No, don't be sorry. I know it's a touchy subject for us, but... I can't help but think about her. Before she died she said things I didn't understand. I mean it was in plain English, but the way she said it, expressed it. I was there; I was the last thing she saw and I..." I couldn't help but not want to finish that sentence, too trail it off.

"Come on bunny its getting cold let's hurry back inside" she said as she grabbed my hand loosely, pulling me along.

We quickly got into the car as she drove us back up to our new house.

"We need to go shopping tomorrow" Topaz implied as we entered the houae.. Sometimes when I walk through a door I would imagine us back at our old cottage, my mother standing in the kitchen threshold smiling. "I made cookies, come on girls their goanna get cold" then she'd turn and walk back into the kitchen...

"Wills? Willow!"

"Huh?" I murmured, my gaze coming back to the kitchen and her, she frowned as she saw my blank stare.

Go get some sleep bunny, you're tired" she said. I nodded and made my way upstairs. "Sweet dreams my baby sister" she smiled kissing my cheek.

"You too Topaz" I yawned as I smiled down at her.

When I was younger my mum always used to say "Things can only get better from here" Oh how I wished she was right this time. _Please be right mom. Please._


	3. Good Life

Hey, thank you so much for reviewing last chapter. :)

* * *

Good life by One Republic

Oh, this has gotta be the good life  
This has gotta be the good life  
This could really be a good life, good life

I say, "Oh, got this feeling that you can't fight"  
Like this city is on fire tonight  
This could really be a good life, a good, good life  
Oh yeah, good, good life, good life, oh, this is

To my friends in New York, I say hello  
My friends in L.A. they don't know  
Where I've been for the past few years or so  
Paris to China to Colorado

Sometimes there's airplanes I can' t jump out  
Sometimes there's bullshit that don't work now  
We are God of stories but please tell me  
What there is to complain about?

Being awoken by the smell of fresh morning rain is one of life's pure and innocent privileges. Being in sync with nature was something I was hallowed with every day I took the time to appreciate the gifts my mother had blessed me with.

My sister was just as talented as our mother, just as beautiful, angelic and graceful. Before our mother died we would spend time in the woods, away from civilisation and we would practise, our fears and worries would just be a memory as we fought.

The time is 7 am and we were use to waking up this early, I quickly showered and dressed before going to wake my sister only to find her already awake sitting up in her bed looking slightly bored as she peered out at the window, watching as the rain poured from the sky above.

"Come on Taz. We have shopping to do I said smiling at her". She turned her head to look at me.

"Ok I'm ready" She murmured, her red hair falling into her face the morning sun hitting her, making her eyes shine brighter than I thought possible. I nodded and walked into my room to get my jacket and car keys. I waited at the door for her before getting in the car and driving off to the nearby grocery store.

As we walked into the store many heads turned to look at us. Some quickly turned away seeing we opposed no type of threat others stared longer than necessary. I grabbed a shopping cart and my sister quickly started to place things inside. "I hate people looking at me Wills".

"I know but it happens, lucky its summer so we won't have to start school yet" I looked at her.

"Thank god" she mumbled, speaking her thoughts, as she made a face. Laughing, as I reached up and grabbed some peanut butter placing it in the cart.

"What should we do later?" I asked, looking up at my sister's face, watching her shrug her shoulders I rolled my eyes. "That is really helpful" I joked. "How about you and I explore the forest and just I don't know... Have some fun" She knew exactly what I meant by fun, for us... Fun wasn't your average word.

"Yeah, guess. Sounds like- ouch!" Taz hissed, clutching her arm as she glared up at the source that had hurt her. And when I looked up I saw the most beautiful set of brown eyes staring straight into mine. I don't know what happened, but the glow in his eyes, the way he looked at me; it was like a blind man seeing the light for the very first time, like a mother seeing her new born baby. But most of all he was looking at me like I was the love of his life. His mouth was open creating a small 'o' shape.

"Hey... Wills... Let's go" She said pulling at my arm, making the guy in front of me glare daggers at her. "Don't glare at me, Wills, we need to go. You know that thing we're going to do" I opened my mouth, but I didn't want to leave him, there was something about him that made me want to stay. But nonetheless she pushed me down the hall. "What the hell was that" I wish I knew, his eyes were hypnotising...

"I don't know... I mean one- hey I didn't even ask his name" When I went turn around she yanked me back, pushing me ahead of her.

"Don't even think about it, Wills. You don't even know who he is. And trust me, this small town you're bound to see him again" Since... Mum... Died Topaz has taken it into her hands to keep me safe, and she didn't even need to. I could look after myself, but I know what she was thinking. She was thinking that if she lets me go... I would die just like my mother did. And I just wanted her to know that I wouldn't. I wouldn't leave her.

"Topaz" I said, turning around so I would be looking into her eyes. "I'm not going anywhere. I promise" She looked at me like she thought I was lying.

"That's exactly what she said" I couldn't even say anything, because she kept on walking. She was right though, that is what mum used to say to us... And now she is gone. When she walked past the bread isle she just threw it in almost roughly.

"Willow, you're only 16. You know nothing. And I know I am only 3 years older than you, but I know a lot more than you must think. I know what it's like to-"She could see the anger in my eyes, especially when I started shaking, anger was consuming me. "Willow..." She didn't understand what happens when I shake, and neither did I. But when I did it felt like all the madness was consuming me, the anger it was like a nightmare... "Calm down" She said between clenched teeth. "Willow, please" Her tone changed from angry to pleading as she put her hand in mine. "For me..."

When she wrapped her arms around me, her head nuzzling my neck. "I'm sorry; just know I love you so much. I'm over protective with you because I don't want you to end up like her. Dead."

"I won't end up like her, we've both get these insecurities. We've got one thing she didn't have. We have each other, she didn't have anyone with her to help her fight when she died. I was there, but I couldn't do a thing, I had to watch her die. I will do anything in my power to make sure you're okay. Because I love you"

"I love you too"


	4. Beautiful Beats

Have you ever loved someone so much, you'd give an arm for?  
Not the expression, no, literally give an arm for?  
When they know they're your heart  
And you know you were their armour  
And you will destroy anyone who would try to harm 'her  
But what happens when karma, turns right around and bites you?  
And everything you stand for, turns on you to spite you?  
What happens when you become the main source of her pain?

Topaz's pov  
Have you ever just sat in your room, wondering if there was a reason that you exist on Earth? I have, I have spent almost every hour wondering why I was put here, why my mother had to die and why I am what I am. Have you ever thought that if you wished hard enough, well...? Your wish would just come true, and you'd be sitting down happy, happier than you could imagine.

What's the point in wish, it never happens anyway; because if wishes did come true than the world would be a better place.

"What are you thinking about" Willow asked, looking me in the eye as we walked through the forest together.

"Nothing, nothing at all, Taz" I mumbled, looking away from her questioning eyes, I didn't want her to know what I was thinking...We walked pretty deep into the forest before we stopped and faced each other. You could hear the crickets and birds flying around the tree tops. The forest was a quiet and peaceful place and I think that's why my powers are earth, though it's a little more complicated than that.

"Are you ready Bunny?" I asked placing my hands on my hips as I looked at my sister. She nodded and I took off my jacket revealing my green loose mid drift, I had on a pair of black leggings and simple black sneakers. My sister had on black shorts and a blue sports bra. She took off her sweater throwing it to the ground before getting in a fighting position. I followed her lead the wind blowing my bangs into my face.

"Don't hold back" I told her, she nodded and then I ran at her, at first in a normal pace but then I started to pick up speed before jumping up about 10 feet in the air. She turned and ran up a tree flipping off while doing a spin kick blocking my punch. I flipped back and landed skidding across the ground before going at her again

."Screw it" Willow mumbled with a small shrug, her hand going up as fire poured from her palms, with a huge smile I moved to the left, watching as fire moved past my body. She wasn't holding back; she was learning. Just as I was about to hurl something at her, she held her hand up, her eyes moving around the forest. "Stop" She said, walking up to me; and I must admit, I was weary; was this a part of her scheme to get me down? "Someone is watching us right now, I can't see them, but they're here..." She trailed off, her eyes hitting parts of the forest. "There" Here eyes zooming in on an old green tree, and behind that tree was a wolf, a huge, black wolf that was taller than me, his eyes looking at us as if we were danger.

"Dude, it's just a wolf, come on. A very big wolf"

"No; I was reading something last night; I found it under the bed. They were legends of the Quileute 's. Apparently they turn into wolves, that isn't just a wolf, that's a werewolf. It's going to attack, but he doesn't want to... He doesn't know what to do... Hey, we should go" As we moved to leave two bigger wolves came, growling at the black wolf that looked to be the leader.

"Willow" I said looking at her before looking back at the three giant wolves. The second biggest one had russet coloured fur. It was a perfect shade of brown and red mixed together that just gave me an unexplained feeling. I looked to see the wolf staring at me and when our eyes met I felt a sudden pulse, a burst of new found energy. I took a step back not knowing where this feeling was coming from. The Wolf seemed to be pleading with his eyes and felt myself about to take a step forward.

"Topaz" said my sister taking my hand. I looked at her then smiled slightly before looking back at the wolves.

"Come on bunny" let's go home I whispered. I snapped my fingers and our sweaters flew into our hands. We then turned and ran quickly back to our house. Once we got inside I ran around the house locking the two doors and the windows, closing the blinds.

"They won't hurt us" said willow. I stared out the window for a few seconds before closing the blind.

"We don't know that, and until we do...you do not leave this house without me."

Willow's P.O.V  
"Come on, I'm not doing house arrest; I mean I would know if they were going to come after us. I would feel it, I would see it. But right now they don't even know what to do or even who we are... Okay, so maybe they do. But they can't hurt us Taz, and I won't let them either" With a small nod, she turned her gaze to the T.V that wasn't even playing. "This is stupid; usually we can sense when there is someone watching us; how didn't we? I mean, is it different for werewolves?"

"Probably" Was her short response as she grabbed the remote, switching on the t.v. "This whole situation sucks" I heard her grunt out before she collapsed on the couch. I looked at where my sister was sitting then turned back towards the window. I pushed the blinds back and gasped softly as I saw a pair of glowing eyes within the thickness of the forest. They followed us I thought though I wasn't surprised, I watched as the eyes vanished and I walked over to sit next to Topaz, leaning my head on her shoulder I quickly fell asleep the buzzing of the T.V and the soft breathing of my sister lulling me to sleep.

Topaz's pov  
I looked down at my sister a few minutes later to see she had falling into a deep sleep. I sighed with relief, she hasn't been getting any rest lately and I was starting to worry. With her nightmares and my nervousness neither of us had been getting enough sleep, I've noticed the circles now lining my eyes but covered them not wanting to worry Willow. She would have a cow if she found out I've been staying up most of the night making sure "they" weren't following us. I quickly lost myself in my daydreams using the T.V as background noise.


	5. Revealed

No words  
My tears won't make any room for 'em, oh  
And it don't hurt  
Like anything I've ever felt before

This is no broken heart  
No familiar scars  
This territory goes uncharted

Just me  
In a room sunk down in a house in a town  
And I don't breathe  
Though I never meant to let it get away from me

Now I have too much to hold  
Everybody has to get their hands on gold  
And I want uncharted.

About two days my sister and I still haven't heard from the wolves or shifters as we like to call them. I would look out the window and could feel something or someone watching me from the cover of the trees. I know Willow could sense them as well and all the waiting and hiding was stressing us out. I couldn't sleep at all and Willows dreams were starting to keep her up. It got to the point where I wish they just ring the bell so we could get this whole thing over with.

The third day seemed to start off normal. I sat on the window edge, eating some soft baked chocolate chip cookies while Willow was laid out on the couch reading her books on the shifters. I glanced at her seeing her so concentrated on finding out as much as she could on them; I turned back to the window and did a double take. Walking towards the front door was four shirtless guys; I quickly stood up swallowing my last cookie and raced to the kitchen but not before hitting Willow on the leg. She looked at me as I came back into the living room as there was a knock on the door.

"Who's that" asked Willow as she put the book down.

"Take a wild guess" I said before heading over to the door.

"Who is it" She asked once again.

"My names Sam, we're neighbours and we need to talk to you". I looked at my sister and she shrugged, she obviously didn't see anything dangerous

"Fine let us get dressed we'll be out in a minute". We raced off to our rooms throwing on some clothes. I put on some blue shorts and a white tank top with my sneakers also placing my hair in a ponytail before meeting my sister out in the hall. She had changed into a pair of jeans and a pink tank top leaving her hair out to cascade down her back.

"Come on" I said taking her hand before opening the door seeing the guys standing at the bottom of the stairs leading to the house. I crossed my arms over my chest my sister standing at my flank.

"Well what's there to talk about?" Willow asked with a raised eyebrow as she stepped ahead of me, her arms folded. Her stare was cool and calculated, not letting any tension rise, heating up.

"How'd you two do that?" Asked a man, he was taller than the rest of them, he was calm and strong. And I meant strong in numerous ways of definition. He was the boss around here apparently.

"How do you turn into gigantic wolves whenever the hell you feel like it?" I asked breathing out through clenched teeth. I wasn't giving up; I wasn't going to let him boss me around. No way was I.

"Humour us" Willow muttered as I steeped beside her as I slouched my arm on her shoulder carelessly.

"Obviously this isn't going to get us anywhere. We're just going to keep asking questions back and forth. So here it is" He said his jaw tight and his posture perfect. "We don't want a liability to our pack or our people so we w-"He was cut off by 2 very angry looking boys

"No, no way Sam. You can't just tell them to leave! You don't even know them!" He sure did have the most beautiful brown eyes.

"Look, we don't want any trouble, okay? We pretty much just got here. And there is absolutely no way we're just packing up and leaving right away. I have no idea who you think we are, but we don't know who you are either. But I know I want you to leave us alone. We aren't going to try anything. We're just as harmless as you guys" Willow hissed

I could tell by the hard stare he was giving us that he didn't like to be stood up to, especially by us. People he didn't trust. But here, he was going to get a mouthful. When you play with fire, you're only going to get burnt. He didn't trust us, and I knew he wasn't going to give in.

"I don't trust-"I could tell by the way Willow exhaled that she was beginning to have enough. She flicked her hands only for nothing to happen; she was trying to freeze him. "What are you doing" With that she huffed in annoyance and aggravation

"Why isn't my power working on him? That just sucks!" And with that she walked up stairs in a huff. "Why do you get the better powers" She was honestly having a tantrum, one I haven't seen since she was five. And I watched her with scowl; her hands were going red as flames erupted in both of her hands.

"I swear to god Willow, you burn this house down and I will kick your sorry ass into next week" I didn't want another house to end up like the last one when she got pissed off at me. Burnt and broken.

I watched as she relaxed, the fire in her hands lessening as she took a breath in, and I watched her as she stared into space, her eyebrows narrowing.

"Oh no..." And like that she raced down the stars as fast as I have ever seen her, a look of determination on her face as she flung the door open with her pointer finger. I ran after her, telling her to wait up.

The sight in front of us was happening almost instantaneously. There was a little girl on the road with pigtails bending down to retrieve something. A car was going straight for her, and behind me I heard a loud "Claire!" But it'd be too late for him to stop the accident that would happen right before his eyes. But there was Willow in a blink of an eye in front of an eye her hands up as she looked away, the car stopped, everything around her had stopped, almost everything. The boys were looking at a silent world. Nothing was moving, not even the wind. The only that was, was time, the boys and us girls. With a sigh she picked the little girl up with one arm, moving out of the cars way before flicking her hand as the world picked up where it had left off.

As the car passed she walked across the road, the little girl in Willow's arms looked curiously at her. "Huwwo!"

Willow smiled sweetly at the girl in her arms. "Hello" But gently she turned to them. "Next time, find out the truth before you judge someone. If I was a killer do you think I would've saved here? Now, here is your niece Sam." And like that she placed the child named Claire in the arms of her uncle. "Bye Claire" Willow waved.

"Bye-bye!" she called back with a small giggle. "Quilly" And the boy named 'Quilly' looked scared beyond words, horror stricken as he stared at Willow and Claire. He took her into his arms hugging her tightly.

Turning around I took Willow by the arm and dragged her inside. "How'd you know?"

"Well, it wasn't her time to go. I usually get visions about things I need to change, or the past, present and future. I got that vision a month ago which is why I suggested we moved here. Her future is different from other little girls, it's more unique"

I looked at my sister with an eyebrow raised. "Ok then, well now they are really goanna questions to ask us" I said looking up at a picture of me my sister and our mom.

"It's not like we have to tell them anything Topaz this is our lives and they should mind their own business." I closed my eyes thinking...

"Ok I agree with you but we have to tell them something. If someone with mysterious powers moved next door to us four years ago we'd instantly would get information to make sure no harm would come to us".

"They're in the same situation and we are on their land." My sister wiggled her nose her face scrunched up like a little rabbit. "I guess" she said "but just the basics" she said numbly. I nodded as we walked back outside, only to watch "Quilly" chastising Claire about road safety. When she started balling her eyes out he wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace.

"I don't mean to yell Claire-bare. You just scared me so much." With a sigh he picked her up. "I'm taking her back to Emily's Sam." And when he saw Willow he smiled lightly. "Thanks for saving her"

"It's no problem at all" She smiled back waving a polite goodbye to him, but gently turning back to face Sam.

"So I guess we should discuss this inside" I said motioning to the door. And with that they all walked in with us following behind them.

"Okay" Sam said as he looked at the both of us. "What are you two?"

"Witches" Willow said.


	6. Our Story

"Tired and lonely still we stand  
On a road to nowhere  
Trapped in a world of endless days,  
My engine's stalling (Road to nowhere)  
Body and mind are breaking down  
On a road to nowhere  
Destiny silent, hear no sound  
As I wait forever.

Farewell, I'll miss you  
I'm sick of these goodbyes  
'Cause it tore us apart right from the start  
I miss you

Feelings have failed me  
Left me cold  
On this road to nowhere  
(Road to Nowhere)  
Dreams are my saviors,  
Save me now,  
'Cause I know I'm fallin' (Oh yes)

Farewell, I'll miss you  
I'm sick of these goodbyes  
'Cause it tore us apart right from the start  
I miss you

Candles burn slowly,  
Flames shine so brightly  
Light in the darkness,  
Save me from madness again

Only the lonely,  
could possibly know me  
Heat keeps on rising,  
Fire engulfs me again"

"Road to nowhere" ~Bullet for my valentine~

The room was tense; no one wanted to make a move. It's not really every day you find out your next door neighbours are mythical creatures. Have you ever just wanted to laugh in an awkward situation, yeah? Well that was me. Trying to hold it in with Topaz giving me a livid, serious expression as she shook her head. That's all it took for my laughs to come seeping out. "Oh come on, Topaz! It's funny" Apparently no one else saw the hilarity in this. "Fine, but seriously. This is boring. If no one makes the movie, I'm just going upstairs to sleep. I am sure it's better than staying silent. Make your mind up Alpha" I said giving the alpha a pointed look. "Otherwise I will just go to bed".

"Okay, okay, Willow, just sit down" Topaz said taking me by the arm. I sighed and placed my head in one of my hands for a few seconds before looking up at Sam as I rested my chin on my hand.

"What I'm goanna say to you" I nudged her. "What "we' are goanna say to you, you cannot repeat to anyone without our knowledge you are not to even discuss it with each other.

"Why" Asked the boy who was staring at me, and when he wasn't he was speaking; which, was rarely.

"Because!" Topaz yelled

"Topaz" I said "Topaz..They don't know."

"Ugh..So-rry" she said standing up and going into the kitchen.

"I'll start then" I said. "Topaz of course is my older sister. My mother had her when she was just 13. The guys all looked at me like I was crazy. I laughed lightly before speaking again. Ok let me explain. Our mother was a witch herself. Witches age differently then humans. Like how you guys can live longer than humans it's the same for as well but we can control when the next time we age. My mother may have looked humanly 13 but was actually 27. She met Topaz's father when she...travelled to his dimension". Some of the guys looked at me, but this time with an expression of awe.

"A dimension?" Asked one of the guys in pure shock, I just nodded and watched with my eyes as one of the guys made a move to get up.

"Where are you going" I asked. He glanced at me then at the kitchen where he could see the shadow of me moving. "Jacob" said Sam "Relax"

"Oh your names Jacob, what about the others, what are their names?"

"I'm Paul" said the one guy who wouldn't stop starring at me.

"Hmm" I said,

"I'm Embry and that's Collin" he said pointed to the smallest wolf boy.

"Right" Topaz said "ok well I guess I can explain this part better since I knew more about our mothers powers then Willow ever did."

I watched her as she walked out of the kitchen when I heard my name and leaned against the living room wall.

"Our mother was one of the strongest Wiccans to be born in centuries." I pushed off the wall and walked over to a table in the corner of the room. I picked up a picture frame and walked over to Sam.

"That's our mother this is us when we still lived with our circle."

" What's a circle" Sam asked.

"The same thing as a pack" I said simply. I tossed the picture and it automatically landed back on the table.

"My mother met my father in a different world. They fell in love and got married and had me. Simple, right? Well when the leaders of our circle found out they were pissed off. Because of her abilities they wanted her to mate with someone they saw fit. They wanted to control her to have her produce some of the next strongest kind of our circle. They wanted to treat her as a machine for the next army. When she found out she confronted her parents who told her the truth about how since she was born she showed signs of the power within her and they knew if they could find a way to manipulate those powers they would be powerful. Our grandparents didn't like it so they refused but the leaders still had plans. My mother ran away, first to live with my father since they had me. When I was 2 my mother just up and left with me. I never saw my father again. She never told me where I could find him and I never asked, it was the only way to keep him safe...they killed our grandparents and my mom's cousin who was helping us. Before he died he sent us to this world. Where my mother found and fell in love with Willows father. When I was 3 I got a baby sister and again we had to leave here because they were following us. They were relentless. We travelled from world to world nonstop for 11 years our mother training us and making sure we could defend ourselves if they ever found us. Then we settled down for a few months before they found us. I wasn't there mother sent me out to get some things. When I came back it was too late. I quickly took Willow and left. We had nothing our mother was dead and who knew where our fathers were. So I did the next best thing. I put us in an orphanage for a few months just so we'd have a place to stay and food to eat. Once we came up with a plan we left and travelled by ourselves. Eventually we ended up here; in La Push" She said with a small shrug.


	7. Laziness

Oh yes, I said it, I said it, I said it 'cause I can!  
Today I don't feel like doing anything  
I just wanna lay in my bed  
Don't feel like picking up my phone,  
so leave a message at the tone  
'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything  
No, I ain't gonna comb my hair  
'Cause I ain't going anywhere  
No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no  
I'll just strut in my birthday suit  
And let everything hang loose  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Oh, today I don't feel like doing anything  
I just wanna lay in my bed  
Don't feel like picking up my phone,  
so leave a message at the tone  
'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything

"The Lazy Song" Bruno Mars

"Get up Willow!" I called angrily for what seemed like the millionth time that morning. "Argh!" Living with a teenage girl wasn't easy. Especially if she was lazy and hated getting up for anything.

"No!" She mumbled, sleep thick in her voice. "Just leave me alone" I honestly can say I had enough of her. Grabbing her pillow I started hitting her, trying, but feebly not even getting a response out of her.

"Doesn't even hurt now go the hell away. Because today I am not doing a thing. All I am doing today is lying in my bed like I never get too!" Calm down Topaz... Calm down...

"Willow Uley, you'll get your ass up this instant, got it! They're downstairs like they said they would. It's 1 o'clock damn it! Do not make me get you up. The council and everything is here!"

"No!" She whined..

"Yes" I growled, yanking her up to her feet. She was in her pink footie pyjama's. "Now get dressed!"

"No, you made me get out of bed, I am not changing. It's freezing outside. Do you want me to get sick? Move out of the way!" She hissed rubbing her arm. "You can be a real bitch sometimes."

"I'm not a bitch, I am a witch!" "Well apparently there isn't a difference anymore!" She grumbled as she trudged past me, not before pushing me out of the way. "And I'm hungry too!" When we got down the stairs they all looked at us, some even wide eyed. Willow walked straight past them, into the kitchen, only to come back out with a pack of biscuits and a glass of milk. She looked like a tiny, fragile child in the footie she was wearing. Her hair in pigtails and her deep green eyes looking upset as her bottom lip pouted. They were staring directly at her as she sat on the chair Indian style.

"Oh god...I'm sorry for her little episode she's not a morning person and apparently no an afternoon person either" I said before smacking her arm "Owe!"! She yelled out as she glared at me, getting ready to pounce on me. I held up my finger up

"You might wanna think twice before you go and do that. You know what go upstairs".

"Make me" she yelled, angrily. I rubbed my head feeling a headache coming on. "Ok ok so where were we" I asked looked up at the council which consisted of Billy Black, Sue Clearwater and a few other adults mostly parents of the recent wolf boys. "As you can see my sister is a bit violent. Ok no offense but ever since we came back downstairs you guys...Seem a little distracted"

We waited a few seconds before Billy Black spoke up. Clearing his throat I looked at him. "When you girls were upstairs you called Willow by her last name".

"Yes" I said nodding... Watching as Willow shoved more biscuits down and polishing it off with a huge glass of milk. " I said Uley, why?"

"You don't have the same last name right"?

"No we had different fathers...but why does it matter?". I looked at Willow once again who eating once again. She still had those eyes of a child who were blissfully ignorant to the world and then back at the group of people who seemed bewildered.

"Well" said Billy, "someone else in this room...has the same last name and looks exactly like her."

"And, eats like her" Said another voice. And with curious eyes I scanned the room, looking for a face that was like hers. And when I came across it I looked in between the two of them.

"Topaz?" Willow said in a small voice. "Can you go get me some more milk?" She was using the forceful puppy dog eyes; her lip quivering and her eyebrows bunched together. "Sure" I smiled, grabbing the glass in her hands. "Just a second" It's official, I'm a pushover.

"Thanks" She mumbled when I arrived with her milk. "What's it like being a werewolf?" She asked turning her head to the side. "Ooh!" She called, jumping out of her seat in a huge rush and running up the stairs. "I know where it is now!" And like that she sprinted. "I'm sorry, I have no idea what runs through her head. But she is probably better off not knowing whatever we're going to talk ab-"

"I already know! I saw it!"

"Saw what" I asked yelling up the stairs as I heard her running around. I turned back to the people in my room and smiled.. "so where do I began?" I asked.

"From the beginning" said Billy. No dah I wanted to say but settled for rolling my eyes and starting our story once again. This was really starting to get old.

"Well" I started "When-"I was cut off by a loud explosion that rumbled through the house and a squeal coming from Willow. Then there was something like a crack."Willow" And I was up, running to the wreckage, not wasting any time, not even trying to explain the situation to the elders or the boys. "Crap, my butt hurts" She hissed rubbing her backside fiercely. "There was some weird creepy looking thing, and I freaked out, and I didn't see it coming and it had these razor sharp claws. And I made something happened that I didn't know could happen and then I went flying and then it disappeared." She rambled in one whole sentence. There were people gathering behind us now. "What did you do?" I mumbled picking her up off of the floor. "You're bleeding, here" I mumbled passing her my jacket and pressing it to the wound on her head ."Well I was really, really scared and I did something with my hand and this weird lightly thing came out and I flew backwards and he just went puff and disappeared. And that's the huge crack you heard!" "Is she okay?" Said a small, motherly voice from behind us. "She seems very upset" When I looked down at my sister I saw a few tears in her eyes. "And he ruined my footie! See!" Her footie was black from ash and smoke, tears were welling up in her eyes as she sniffed. She wasn't crying about the fight, she was, unfortunately, used to this sort of thing."I'm okay" She nodded. "I don't think my visions are working though" She mumbled, her lip trembling. "I should of seen it, but I didn't. He was ugly and slimy and smelly." My childish sister had not lost her sense of innocence ."Go have a shower. You have ash everywhere all over you" I put my fingers through her hair only for it to come out black. Don't forget to wash your hair too" I said before helping her to the bathroom. I closed the door and turned back to gather her clothes. After I placed a fresh pair of clothes for her on the sink I went back out into the living room where everyone was now seated again. I sat down and ran a hand through my hair. Things just seemed to get worst and worst. How long before I couldn't protect my sister and something happened to her I wouldn't be able to live with myself. I stood up and marched outside heading towards the woods.

"Whoa, whoa where are you going" I heard one of the guys ask. I ignored him but someone grabbed my arm yanking me away. "Let me go, I need to get out of here!" I yelled. "That's nice but leaving your sister to fend for herself isn't a good idea." I turned facing the guy who was holding me back

"So what do you think I should do huh?"


	8. Drinking

Who is shaking me? Why are they shaking me?

"Stop it!" I groaned, turning around to see who the hell it was. "Damn it Topaz, go away. I'm tired and not in the mood." She raised an eyebrow at me, her hands gliding to her hips.

"I don't give a crap. Now get your ass up. You're going to school" Then, with those words my eyes widened as I shook my head instantly saying 'no' "Yes, you are going. UP"

"No, there is no way I am going to a human school! Not now, not ever! Do you know what happens inside those things? No... I'm... I'm not in control! I could set the whole place on fire. Please don't make me go. I've heard stories-"

"The only thing that's going to happen is that you'll learn something that has got nothing to do with magic. Don't you want to lead a life away from magic? Don't you think it'd be good for you if you focused on something like this? It'll be fun!"

"No, no, no and no! I am not going and that is final!" The taping of her foot ran throughout my room, and I could just imagine her face, but I didn't want to. Instead I kept my eyes plastered to the ground. "They'll make fun of me! I'm different to them. I even look different. I do not want to go to that damn school and I won't!" She grabbed my arm as gently as possible and yanked me to my feet only for me to sit back down.

"You're going to that school whether you like it or not, now get go have a shower and get dressed. You have the count to three. One" She saw me sitting on the bed a look of anger amongst my face as I crossed my arms and glared at her, stating my choice. "Two. Three." If looks could kill than I'd be dead three times over. Yanking me to my feet she pushed me through the house and into the bathroom. "Do as I say, I am only trying to help you."

"No you're not; you're trying to ruin my life!" I shouted at her, watching as a sigh escaped her lips. "I told you I don't want to go." I mumbled softly.

"I'm not trying to ruin your life Wills, I swear I'm not. But you need to try doing some human things. Especially going to school; I never got to, and I wanted too so badly. So this is your chance to experience it like I never got too."

"But I don't want to experience it. That's what makes me and you different. You like learning and fighting and I just like being me. I like searching and discovering. But one thing I do not want to discover is school."

"Willow, please just get inside there, because it's final. You are going to school" I knew this was one argument I would not win. "I already signed you up before we arrived"

"You conniving b-"

"Hey, no swearing. Now go."

I already hated the look of school. Stupid, why does this all seem like hell? Well, I guess it is. My hell; I mean I've watched all those movies. Like Mean Girls! Seriously, if school is like that than I really will lose my temper! I bet you there will be that girl who is high and the leader of the school with all those disciples that follow her around like a lost little puppy. The looks people were giving me made me feel so uncomfortable. Especially by one girl who has hair that was so blond you could tell it wasn't real, oh man I am going to hate this, I can tell. When I walked past her she scoffed at me and started laughing like something was hilarious.

"Oh my god girl, look what we have here. And she dresses weird too. Nice Jacket" There was that familiar surge of fire that started running through my veins every time anger tried to consume me. Calm, calm, calm… What really began to calm me down was his eyes; Pauls. With my fist clenched I glared at her.

"Get out of my face you arrogant Jerk. Nice face you plastic tramp." Her face started to diminish as she glared at me. "New school, right; the thing is, I am the last person you want to mess with." Wow, she was very overly confident.

"Actually, you're the first" Than I walked away from here; looks were going in my direction. Callous words about me were making me angry. An anger than no one could take me away from.

"Argh!" I yelled when I was finally away from them; I didn't know where I was. But it was dark and gloomy. I started going red, flames were consuming me as the anger overtook. "Control" I whispered to myself as my hands turned to fist. "Control" With my hands still aglow I looked into the contents of the room and smiled. Everything in here was filled with things that have been confiscated throughout the years. Things like basketballs, mobile phones and more things. But something that caught my eye was a full bottle of vodka. I never did get to try any before; but I guess life is about discovering new things. When the fire reduced I patted around the floor for a source of light like a torch. I found a candle, what on earth would a candle be doing inside here? Once I lit it, it made the room glow lightly. When I grabbed the bottle of vodka I grinned.

Being tipsy was one thing but being flat out drunk was a totally different level. After Willow drowned down half the bottle she found she was out of it. She was laughing to herself and swaying like she was on a sailor ship. It didn't help that she wasn't being exactly quiet. If she was sober she'll be smacking herself worried what her sister would do if she found out but drunk Willow was thinking screw her sister.

"God where is she?" Grumbled a very familiar voice; Paul's. It sounded stressed and worried. "Jacob, Embry can you help me find Willow?" Oh they were looking for me that had me giggling beyond words; I was a bad girl. "Wait, can you hear that, is that... Willow in the store room?" Well uh-oh. When the door was pushed open Jacob stared right at me and the vodka bottle that was in my hand.

"Oh god, she had drunk nearly the whole bottle of vodka to herself. Can you walk?" He asked me. He pulled me up his face scrunching up at the smell of the alcohol on my breath. He picked me up and carried me out of the room. "Man her sister is goanna be pissed she didn't go to her classes"

"I think the fact she didn't go to her classes would be the last thing she's mad about. The girl got drunk". They laughed but Paul growled making them stop.

"Lweave me awone two dwinkk alone!" I growled, clutching the bottle to myself giving them death stares. "Oh god, you can smell her breath from over here, she should just be glad it was us who found her and not her sister or the principle. Paul pick her up and take her to Emily's or something, her sister isn't home and she is going to freak." The voice seemed to have an authority of some sort, he was the boy who keeps staring at my Taz

."You like my swiswer don't you?" I asked Jacob, tilting my head to the side with a huge smile. "I think she likes you too, last night she was talking in her sleep, all about you. That was really funny, I spent the whole nwight waughing at her"

"Oh god, cover her mouth to" Jacob blushed, that got me angry. I didn't overly talk.

Topaz's pov

I had shopping for some things for Willow and my room. I got things like bed sheets and curtains throw pillows and accessories for the room. I had packed up the stuff I bought and made my way home, it started to rain but I didn't mind I smiled to myself as the wind blew, hitting the rooftop of my car. I sighed glad to be home as I turned into my drive way. I wasn't happy to see Jacob and two other boys waiting on my porch.

"Can I help you" I asked as I got out the car opening an umbrella.

"We found your sister, in a closet...at school...drunk out her mind said Jacob." I stared at them for a few minutes "where is she" I asked quietly.

"We took her to Emily's house since you weren't home."

"Right" I grumbled trailing off "Well take me to her" I don't know if they could tell but Willow was goanna get it. I followed them quickly to the house. It was a very nice little cabin had flowers all around it and I wanted to stop to smell them but I had to deal with my sister. I walked inside as one of Jacob's friends held the door open. I looked around a furious gleam in my eyes. I stopped when I spotted her lying on the couch.

Snores were escaping her mouth and I shook my head at her in pure disappointment, her face looked so innocent as she slept. She is still getting in trouble, I don't care at the moment. Bending down I picked her up in my arms. "Thanks for doing that. And thanks Emily for letting her stay here" She smiled at me nodding.

"It was my pleasure; do you by any chance want to come over for dinner tonight or even tomorrow with Willow?" I smiled at her politely.

"I don't want to intrude"

"Oh, it wouldn't be intruding, I don't mind. I cook for the boys all the time and they eat like pigs. So is that a yes?" She grinned

."Okay than." I agreed laughing lightly. "I better take this one home, thanks for the invite"

"You're welcome, so tomorrow, about 7?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Sure. See you than".

X

"Okay, 4 hours is long enough" I grumbled walking into Willow's room to yell at her... But guess what, she wasn't in there. "Willow! Get your ass back here; you cannot get yourself out of this one. Why would you drink? Willow! Willow, far out!" I checked everywhere; her room, my room, the bathroom; every damn room in the house. Where was she, she wasn't the type to just leave home without telling me, no matter how much trouble she was in. "Wills? This isn't funny... Where are you?" Now she was really going to get it, first she get drunk, cuts all her classes then vanishes out of the house without even leaving a note! I turned and walked out the door. I looked around before closing my eyes and centring my energy. I took a deep breath and concentrated and before I knew it I was moving through the forest. My body was still standing in front of the house but my spirit was running through the trees at neck breaking speed. I finally found her, she was sitting in a tree overlooking a small river. My spirit flew back to my body and I opened my eyes and marched into the forest. "Willow!" I grumbled from behind her. "Are you crazy? First you get drunk at school and skip every single one of your classes and now here you are at a river in the middle of the forest, what the hell is up with you lately? Does being in danger thrill you? Huh, tell me Willow!" I said turning her around only to gasp in horror, blood was mattered in her hair, her face crimson red with blood and her eyes were scared and filled with regret. "Willow?" I whispered softly. "Whose blood is this?"

"I didn't mean to, I swear I didn't Topaz. I just couldn't let the human die, there was this vampire attacking her, torturing her, and there was blood everywhere and the vampire just wouldn't stop and I got scared; at first I had dream that I was getting tortured in this exact place and when I looked down here for real there was someone here that looked like me. And I killed the vampire, the human is at the hospital." She said all in one breath.

"Oh baby" I said pulling her into me. She held onto me and I felt her body start to shake. "God" I said as I looked around. "Come on let's get you home and cleaned up, ok?" She nodded and I helped her through the forest and back to the house. As she got into the shower I made my way over to Emily's because that where all the wolves seemed to be. I knocked and waited, Paul opened the door and looked surprised to see me.

"Hey can I speak to Sam for a minute?"

Yeah he said and looked behind him as Sam got up from the kitchen table and walked over to the door.

"My sister just killed a vampire that was attacking a human."

"What?" He said coming completely out of the door way. Yeah she's home right now"

"What about the human?" He asked.

"She said the human was in the hospital still alive just hurt. Now my concern is...I can feel you been through this forest plenty of times but only up to a certain point… how come?" I asked.

"Well" he said "that's a long story but to put it short a group of vampires who are 'vegetarian' and only eat animals live in the forks part of the forest and we only protect la push's forest and our own land. I nodded in understanding.

"Well too bad there aren't any wolves in forks" I said before turning and walking off.

X

"Taz?" Willow asked coming out of the bathroom in her footie pyjamas clean. "Where'd you go?"

"Just next door, I had a little talk with Sam, now, let's have a talk missy, sit down." She bit her lip, nodding at me. "What you did for that girl in the forest was very brave, especially for your age, and you haven't exactly had as much training as I have. Mum never wanted to teach you, especially since she went so wrong with me in that department. But it's obvious that we can't deny what you've got, and if you can do that without any training then... Just... I'm going to train you myself. Just know it won't be like our mucking around sessions, this is going to be real, and you have to be serious about the whole thing, don't just brush it off like it's nothing. You know I won't hurt you, but there are people, things that will and are going to hurt. We aren't even sure of what you can do yet, just be careful out there even if it doesn't seem like it, this is dangerous world."

She nodded at me, her hand twirling around her hair. "And then it goes right down to you drinking what you're not supposed to" Her lips created a small 'o'. "Yes, I know about that. So, is there a reason you did that? I have decided not to get angry about this situation, but I want you to be honest with me; starting from now, and at the beginning.

"Well" She whispered. "I told you this morning I didn't want to go, Topaz! I meant that too! I was being dramatic or anything. This girl came up to me for no reason and just started to be a bitch to me! She said I dressed weird! And then I got really angry and I had to go before I went into flames so I found a closest-type thing and it held things that had been confiscated and I saw a vodka bottle. So I drank it. I hate school, and I'm not going back to it"

I signed as she yelled at me what happened.

"If anything Willow you should've come home, not sit inside a closet, getting drunk." I crossed my arms over my chest. Your grounded for two weeks, and don't think you're not going back to school." She made a noise and I rolled my eyes. "I don't want to hear it Willow."

"But that is so not fair!" She growled, standing up while her hands shook. "That's bullshit, I am getting punished for that little, conniving cow! I shouldn't be getting punished! I hate her! I hate you!" I watched as she stormed up the stairs, hand lit up with the flames of her anger.

"Well that hurt." I sighed looking up at the roof, something's are just never easy, especially raising a young teenage girl that is barely older than yourself. When her door slammed I let a few tears slide, I wish mum was here with us, things would be so much easier. But no matter how many times you try, you just can't change the future; so many times I have tried going into the past to bring her back, but the result has always been the same; feeble.

"Hey" Said a voice behind me; Jacob's. "Are you okay? A-are you crying?"

"Pfft, no; I don't cry" I lied wiping my tears hastily. "So, what exactly are you doing here?"

"I'm checking up on you and Willow, I heard what happened" I sighed and looked up at the night sky. "Yeah well we're ok now" he starred at me long and hard before kneeling down next to me. "Yeah well you don't seem ok no matter how much you try to deny it I can tell you been crying. Not only can I see the tear streaks I can smell the salt left from the tears." I looked at him.

"Ok really what do you want from me, you and "Paul" haven't left me and my sister alone since he saw at the supermarket and I saw you in the forest."

"Is there a reason or are you just bored"

"There is always reason to every question Topaz"


	9. AN

_For the very last time ever... _

_I would just like to say thank you to everybody who has reviewed, read and have sent me these amazing messages on this website. It has been fun- and sometimes a very heart warming experience meeting each and every one of you. I have gained a lot of friends who mean the world to me, who even now I still keep in contact with. _

_But, I will not be updating, nor will I be coming back to fanfiction. The only story that I will finish is a story for The Outsiders section called What Have the Demons Done?. If, and only if I do decide to come back to fanfiction I will be creating a new account. All my unfinished stories will either be deleted or be put as automatic completion if I think they can be- and I may save them for later use. _

_My account will still be up, and my hotmail will still be running if any of you guys want to message me, even just to say hi. My twitter is Just_Soldier_On. _

_Thanks again for reviewing, reading and messaging me and I wish you all the best (: _

_Brooke. _


End file.
